A prior art Christmas lamp shown in FIGS. 4-7 includes a lamp 10 in combination with a base 20 which together are then coupled to a socket 40.
The lamp 10 which has two electrical lead wires 101 extending from it is inserted into a base 20 having a cylindrically shaped lamp receiving chamber with a solid sidewall and two hollow feet 202, 202 extending down from it to allow the two electrical lead wires 101, 101 to pass therethrough. Typically, the diameter of the lamp receiving chamber of the base 20 is greater than that of the lamp 10. Consequently, the lamp 10 may not be held tightly within base 20, diminishing the structural integrity of the lamp 10. Furthermore, the solid sidewall of the lamp receiving chamber prevents the effective dissipation of heat produced by the lamp 10. The solidity of the sidewall may also cause the bulb of the lamp 10 to break when it undergoes heat expansion.